digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Last Chance for Redemption
Last Chance for Redemption is a fan series started on Gaia Online as a roleplay. Also a fan-fiction currently in production by the same Author under a different username; Jet Set Yoyo. The series remains on-going. Summary Last Chance for Redemption takes place thousands of years in the future from the end of the current Digimon Series. Digimon and Humans co-exist in the Human World and the Digital World is now little more than a vacation spot for enthusiasts. Digimon and Humans alike can come and go between worlds via government manned portals, much like airports, stationed in various large cities throughout the world. Though upon entering the Human World, Digimon are de-digivolved to their In-Training stage for human safety by a program where a block is placed on their data. The program is called the Juggernaut V3.0 modeled after the same program used by Hypnos in Digimon Tamers but changed to suit current needs. It is a world wide digital program that is used to keep Digimon living in the Human World under control and prevent them from digivolving past the In-Training level. Plot At current, people forgot about the legends and the Digimon and Digidestined who fought to save both worlds so many years ago. Digimon have become as common as animals. They are even treated like them; kept as pets, used as maids and servants, abandoned, abused, neglected, thrown on the streets and left in special shelters set up for them. Some were lucky to find loving families but many were not. Juggernaut V3.0 malfunctions causing a break in the safety net protecting the Human World from the various Digimon that could destroy it. Digimon of all levels begin to rain from the sky via portals ripped in the sky, hell bent on seeking revenge for their mistreated brethren. Immediately the damage is apparent. Buildings are destroyed, people killed, and cities are left in ruin as the war rages. Human kind is dwindling on the verge of destruction because of the inhumanity and selfishness humans have shown the Digimon. It's up to a group of children who love their Digimon to stop the war and show the Digital Race that not all humans are evil. The story takes place mostly on File Island, taking on the feel of Digimon Adventure, though it did briefly feature the Human World during the initial attack. It is unknown at the time whether or not different areas of the Digital World will be featured. Main Characters The main protagonists of the series are twelve children ranging from the ages 10-16. They each have their own crest and a Digimon partner. Villains Each area of File Island has a Digimon Ruler that controls it. The Ruler's vie for power and territory with each other; the only thing they seem to agree upon is the dislike for humans. Despite that, even some of them have human partners or servants that seem to have little care for their intentions of destroying the Human World for one reason or another. Each Ruler seems to embody the opposite virtue of one of the Digidestined children. Only Primary Village is without a Ruler but instead a Guardian; a lone Elecmon that cares for the infants.